


日常//02//

by wi1dmoon



Series: 日常 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>依然是我的日常生活系列，本來是路那說想看一個抱抱，艦長給大副的、安慰的抱抱，但，我嘛（呃）<br/>總之一切就好像都是順理成章的，變成這樣了哩。<br/>全文收錄於衍生小說本《日常》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

或許沒有人說出口，但所有人都逐漸、逐漸感覺到了差異。

最先察覺到的自然是艦橋成員們，那些理論上完美卻莫名帶著緊繃感的決策瞬間；那些持續進行卻隱約讓人焦躁的例行公事。他們仍然在進行任務，依循他們的專業和無可質疑的指揮，彷彿一切沒有變動，彷彿那個人依然坐在他們之中，以他從不退縮的自信帶領船艦航向未知的前方。

沒有人對這件事發表任何意見，即使整個憂慮的氣氛慢慢在艦上發酵，船員們不知何時開始，不約而同地會刻意經過醫療艙，就為了等著看他們的醫官用彷彿永不會被任何事動搖的暴躁神色把「無聊人士」趕開，然後給他們一個「少在這吵鬧，一切都沒事」的眼神。  
那就足以安慰船員，幾乎所有船員。幾乎。

 

亞裔的舵手在那人以表面上難以分辨，事實上卻的確略緩於平時的腳步穿越艦橋時硬忍住了開口叫喚的衝動，他小心觀察著男人幾乎沒有情緒的臉龐，目光不是刻意卻終究避無可避地在艦橋中央那個空蕩蕩的座位上停留了一小會兒。  
「S──」Sulu才掀了掀唇，尚未出口的聲音被另一側爽俐的聲音掩蓋，他飛快看了一眼已然站起的紅衫軍官，在對方飛快對他眨眨單邊眼睛時悄悄鬆了口氣。

「指揮官，」她朗聲說，聲音裡不帶有特別情緒，卻讓原本顯得沉鬱的艦橋空氣無聲活動起來，「收到總部訊息，一艘星聯運輸艦在D-39區失去音訊，企業號是距離最近的聯邦星艦，總部要求我們前往查探。」

「了解。」幾乎看不出表情的瓦肯軍官沉穩頷首，「Mr. Chekov，鎖定指定座標，設定最短航線。」

「已經鎖定，長官。」

Spock在船艦無聲轉向的同時習慣性地轉向艦長座椅，在那一個瞬間對座位的空蕩感覺困惑，又因隨即跟上的理智所帶來的答案幾近本能地畏縮了下，他幾不可察地閉了閉眼，神色一如平時，「出發。」

★

 

在一開始，沒有人能夠預知他們即將遭遇的危險。

普朗七號，──是普朗星系最靠近恆星的殖民星球，介於K級與M級之間，做為該星系最晚被開發的殖民星，它在幾乎覆蓋大半星球的原生類沙漠植物外也被計畫性的栽種了大量普朗星的各色植物，以植物慢性改變大氣組成比例和土地結構一直就是普朗星的重點研究，他們曾經成功將鄰近兩個無生命的M級行星改變為適合普朗人居住的環境，七號星的開發幾乎完全可以複製之前的成功經驗，計畫已經達到第一階段的目標，而企業號被指派前來進行短期交流。

表現最為興奮的當然是艦上那些總被笑稱是植物迷的植物學家，畢竟普朗星的植物學研究在宇宙中成名己久，Sulu是第一個要求參與交流行程的軍官，幾個躍躍欲試的科學官隨後跟著遞上一份又一份的參觀申請。

普朗星的科學家們，那些友善、活潑而且對自己的工作充滿自豪的研究者，也毫不厭煩地日復一日帶著這些來自星聯的求知者去往七號星，他們帶著飲水和少量的食物在那顆行星上待上大半天，然後歡天喜地帶著標本和某些新想法回到暫時停駐在軌道上的企業號，一切都如此順利，在企業號的艦長終於忍不住跟著加入外遣小隊之前，一切如此順利。

那不是他第一次登上七號星，事實上他在最初就已經帶著他的大副和醫官，跟著普朗星的兩名負責人一起登上這個驚人的星球。他們確認了星球的狀況的確如同報告所說，安靜、和平，沒有原生動物，整個星球被巨大的各色植物覆蓋，豔麗的色彩在某些時刻甚至讓人有點反胃。Kirk讓有興趣的軍官們自由申請加入每日的外遣小隊，直到那一天，普朗的科學家們和回來的軍官報告發現了一個異常區域。

兩艘船艦的全星掃瞄都無法明確判斷出那個區域的植物生長異常的原因，或許是因為在艦上待了太多天，或許是因為之前一直以來的平靜讓Kirk下了這個決定，當然更可能就只是因為他總是難以抵抗探索未知的誘惑，他帶了一名安全官和一名科學官，與普朗的負責人及科學家組成了小隊又一次登上七號星，目標該異常區域。

他的大副留在企業號上監控該地，他的輪機長親自待在傳送室，他們好好地盯著他們的艦長、他們的同僚和他們的外星友人，注意著外遣小隊的所有動作和移動方向，而就是一眨眼的時間，他們消失了，即使是Scott也沒來得及把他們傳送回艦。

他們就只是，消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

離開曲速前，企業號就已經做好了面對未知危險的準備。  
失聯的船艦永遠是某種警訊，提醒下一艘船艦這個地區不若想像中安全。所以當一艘受到攻擊的運輸艦就這樣浮現在主螢幕上時沒有任何人感覺驚慌，亞裔的舵手甚至在指導官發出命令之前就已經先發出了急停警告。

立於艦長座位前的瓦肯軍官目光緊盯著那艘浮在暗色星空中的船艦，在看見其上明確的星聯標誌時挑起眉，「距離？」

「不超過一百浬，長官，」Sulu回答，注視前方船艦的眼睛和微微緊繃的肩膀都一動不動。

「生物搜索，優先尋找生還者；Uhura，請總部提供該艦人員名單，」Spock快速交代，「電腦，分析船艦損傷模式。」

『分析進行中』

「指揮官，」Uhura輕聲說，聲調裡帶著一絲妥善壓抑的嘆息，「艦上應有48名船員，搜索不到任何生命跡象。」

非常細微地停頓了一下，Spock盯著那艘受到損傷的運輸艦，挑起的眉浮現警覺，「這艘船受損最嚴重的部份集中在艦橋附近。」

「指揮官？」

「Mr. Chekov，升起防護罩。」

即使不免有些許困惑卻立時動作，他操控的手精準滑過面前的操作台，「是，長官。」

而攻擊在防護罩升起的同時無聲襲來，猛烈晃動和警報隔著幾秒時間落差籠罩全艦，「損傷報告，」瓦肯人沉聲說，身體重心放在雙腿靠前的位置，那讓他略顯前傾的精瘦身體看起來更加緊繃，甚至帶有某種攻擊性，「Mr. Sulu？」

「防護罩下降14％，敵人方向……未知，」Sulu尾音留存的迷惑很快地轉為了悟，「隱形船艦！指揮官。」

「羅慕蘭、克林貢……或某些我們還不知道的──」又一次攻擊打斷他的思考，他飛快下令，「上尉，將訊息回傳總部，Mr. Sulu，把更多動力轉移到防護罩上；Chekov，找出一條撤退航線。」

「我們要撇退？」快速眨著眼，偶爾會冒出一絲口音的領航員飛快轉頭看向他的長官，或許不是故意但的確露出疑惑。

瓦肯軍官一手扶著艦長座椅，當所有人在一次次攻擊造成的震動中將自己更穩固在座位上時，他也僅是安靜站在那張空懸的座椅旁，僅是站立在那裡，他看了Chekov一眼，神情不帶有任何情緒，「是的。有任何疑問？Mr. Chekov。」

或許隱約猜出了這個命令背後含帶著的什麼，也可能只是出於信賴，Chekov神色嚴肅地轉回自己的崗位，「沒有，長官。遵命，長官。」

★

 

13天。  
外遣小隊在七號星上整整消失了13個地球日，只要再多2天，就會達到Spock一開始發佈搜救命令的上限。

那片異常區域在事發之後不久就被確認是一個磁場異常區，地勢相近於峽谷地形，區域上方的大氣亂流充斥，從外部幾乎無法探測，不曾中斷的生物搜索斷斷續續在範圍裡發現幾個疑似生命活動的訊號，極其微弱，而且完全不足以判斷生命類型，但僅是如此，已經能夠讓他們存有一線希望，一線找回失聯人員的希望。  
企業號和普朗星的研究者們迅速組成了搜救小隊，傳送無法定位，聯合搜救隊在能夠傳送的最近地點登陸，卻發現他們面對的是被植物覆蓋的巨大峽谷。即使能夠步行進入，也因範圍太廣、太難以前進而進展緩慢。但是沒有人放棄，第二、第三，十數個搜救隊在兩邊都不斷有人自願申請加入搜索行動後迅速組立，他們徒步走進各種奇異植物叢生的峽谷，用小型雷達盡量搜索每一個能夠走到的地方。  
但一無所獲。  
在事發第5天，Spock終於還是向普朗星的研究者們提出他隱忍了3天的疑問：地球人類能否在這個行星上得到任何食物？  
答案如此絕對，如此令人絕望。

「即使是以輕微攝入，只受到最輕微損害來考量，普朗星的植物所含帶的神經毒性對地球人來說也極其危險，對不起……我們不曉得……」  
沒有人能夠預測這件事會發生，任何歉意都無法改變事實，向安全的非當事人道歉更是不合邏輯。Spock看著在他面前神色憂慮而悲傷的外星友人們，一句話也沒有說。

隨著時間一天天過去，搜尋人員也顯得越來越疲倦、越來越沉默。他們背上更多的飲水和食物，地球的食物，盡可能更多一步走向當初外遣小隊登陸的座標──沒有人質疑這個座標是否有效，即使有，也沒有人說出口──，他們的醫官從第3天開始加入了搜救隊，因為「他媽的誰敢再叫我在醫療艙準備緊急救援試試！」，無人膽敢挑戰。  
而他們的大副從一開始就在那裡，站在所有隊伍前方，走得最深、最遠、最義無反顧。

當從第7天開始，McCoy離開他原本帶領的小隊改為走在Spock身邊；當Sulu和Scott會輪流駐守在艦橋，幾乎每隔一段時間就能聽到他們兩人在全艦頻道上簡短報告搜尋進度；當Chekov帶領的小隊總會維持在距離Spock帶領的搜救隊不遠的地方；當Uhura每天都會在Spock的小隊要離艦前親自到傳送室送他們登陸、再在一天結束時親自把他們接回來，才有船員開始真正感到恐慌。  
必須找回艦長和其他人的信念有某一部份轉化為無論如何也不能把他們留在這裡的執念，又隱約變質成不能再失去更多人的焦慮，他們持續尋找，沉默地走進那些陌生的美麗的植物之間，互相提醒盡量不要碰觸那些帶有毒性的花葉枝幹，直到他們的大副宣佈搜索行動將在兩天後結束。

「企業號不可能無止盡地停留在這裡，」開啟了全艦廣播，Spock的聲音冷靜自持。  
他身邊的醫官看起來疲倦而無奈，微微垂著頭顱就像Spock再多說一個字就能把他擊倒在地，但他依然站在那裡，堅持站在Spock身側，一個平常總有另一個人站立的位置，更遠一些的地方，企業號的艦橋成員固守在自己的崗位上，沉默讓那些臉孔上不肯屈服的神色更鮮明更沉重更難以忍受。

「我們會找到最後一刻。」Spock最終這麼宣佈，對在兩人單獨走進高速電梯後McCoy平淡詢問的「如果沒有找到，你什麼時候要再回來？」不做任何回應。


	3. Chapter 3

磁力風暴消失如同出現時一般毫無徵兆。  
所有分散在區域裡的搜救隊都在第一時間收到了通知，改以生物搜索尋找失聯人員的指令在Spock說出囗前就已被妥善執行，或許是因為某種根本不需言說的默契，Spock和McCoy所處的小隊在確認座標後被最優先傳送到定位。他們做好了某些心理準備──雖然他們自已也不能確定自己預期看見什麼，但實際所見的景象依然讓所有人難以承受。

失蹤的人員們聚集在一起，圍著尚未全熄的一小欉營火，兩名星聯軍官緊挨著他們的艦長，以一種難以分辨是保護或依賴的姿勢，而Kirk身邊是他們友善、忠誠的外星友人們，指揮官Dr. Miri和另一名船員。  
他們看起來幾近昏迷，甚至對搜救隊的出現沒有太大反應，保有一絲清醒的Kirk對他的大副和醫官點點頭，音量出奇微弱，音調卻堅如頑石，「我需要普朗星的醫療協助，馬上。」

McCoy的視線停在兩名普朗星人身上，或更準確來說，是他們各自缺少了一、或根本失去雙腿的身上，精準的切口、以急救措施而言可稱上妥善的包紮，他想著這個星球上沒有原生動物的事，莫名有種事情可能很糟的不妙預感，卻沒在這個時候問出口。  
不幸的是，他的預感總在奇特的地方成真。

兩名普朗星人被送回他們的船艦，Kirk直等到親眼看著他們被平安接回並回報後才願意回到企業號，三人旋即被送進醫療艙，普朗星植物的神經毒素一定程度造成了身體損傷，雖然某些普朗星的特有毒素需要更多時間代謝排除，但應不至於造成永久損害。他們很虛弱，但不會有生命危險，只要再一段時間就能完全康復──McCoy一開始是這麼診斷的。

兩名軍官在清醒後的幾天一直無法進食，幾乎是吃什麼就反射性地吐出來。McCoy獲悉這個消息後重新檢查了幾人的身體狀況卻找不到任何異常，他有些猶豫卻終於問了Kirk受困的那幾天他們到底以什麼食物維生，他的艦長意外地陷入沉默，隔了許久，他才低聲回答，聲音幾不可聞，「我的朋友們，Bones，我的朋友們。」

行走依然困難的Kirk從那天起會在用餐時間出現在兩名軍官的病床邊，他讓人準備了清淡的食物，陪著兩人好好吃了飯之後才回到自己休息的艙室，他依然虛弱，在所有人面前的表現卻又宛如平常，直到那一天McCoy在將食物遞向他的同時，他終於忍不住吐在他的醫官手上。

 

或許沒有人說出口，但所有人都逐漸、逐漸感覺到了差異。雖然時間並不很久，但他們的確一度失去他們的艦長，那是那麼難以承受，對所有人來說皆是如此。  
船員們開始悄悄經過醫療艙，再被神色總是不太好看的McCoy兇狠趕開，只是這樣船員們就彷彿可以得到一些精神上的安慰。  
Spock毫無疑問地接下了艦長的工作，帶領著船艦繼續前行。所有人都知道艦長就在那裡，在醫療艙，雖然虛弱、雖然還需要很多的休養，可他就在那裡。  
不過McCoy知道、Spock也知道，他們的艦長並沒有好起來，精神上沒有。他有某些事隱而不言，像是他對什麼東西無法釋懷，而那間接影響了他復原的速度，即使他在面對所有人時什麼也不表現出來。

「他會好起來的，」McCoy說，對幾乎每天總會在能夠暫時放下公務時前來醫療艙，安靜在Kirk床邊坐上好一會兒的Spock，他這麼說，「他的醫生可是我啊。」  
他可以看見瓦肯人因而挑起眉，似乎琢磨著要在「人類毫無根據的自信心總是令人感到驚喜」或「在缺乏其餘選項的情況下，此一推論無法做出對照驗證」之類句子中選擇哪一個，但最終他只是點了頭，「我希望此推論為真，」Spock回應的聲音裡悄然透出一股壓抑，而那幾乎讓McCoy感到難以言說的痛苦。

★

 

又一次無法偵測來源的攻擊阻礙了企業號的路線，Sulu一手扶在控制台邊緣，操作的手穩如磐石，「防護罩下降37%，指揮官。」

瓦肯軍官沉默了一小會兒，他少有錯誤的大腦同時給了他同等級星艦遇上類似偷襲時撇退和擊退對方的成功率，並不是全無攻擊的機會，他很清楚，但他心裡依然有一個難以控制的區域迫使他選擇最能保證安全撤離的選項。他很清楚是什麼在影響他的決策，是什麼讓他近乎偏執地把撤退──或說逃離──當成最好的選擇，不僅止是現在的企業號，包含船上的所有船員或許都無法再承受另一次失去，更是因為、

『碰撞警告』

電腦冷淡的提示音響起，紅色警報幾乎在碰撞發生的同時響徹全艦。Spock看見Sulu很快地回了頭又轉回面對主螢幕，繼續執行他尚未變更的撤退指令，他幾乎就要分出一點心去好奇Sulu究竟在自己臉上看見了什麼，幾乎。

「Mr. Chokev，航線？」尖銳的警鈴聲讓Spock也不得不略微提高了音量，Chokev的肩膀動了一下，就像他想要回頭看看身後的指揮官，但他終究只是服從了命令，「已重新鎖定，長官。」

「曲速3，Mr. Sulu，請確保防護罩效用。」

「是，長官。」

Spock最後一次看向還顯示在主螢幕上的運輸艦，某個聲音在提醒他或許忽略了什麼、或許撤離不是最好的選項，就算這一切行動都合乎邏輯──

「所以，我們要撤退？」略低的說話聲音響在艦橋一側，如果不是不自覺疲軟的尾音透出無力，那音調幾乎算得上慵懶，「Mr. Spock？」

幾乎所有成員都在第一時間跳了起來，Spock反而在原地停了極其短暫的幾秒後才轉身面對那竟就出現在艦橋上的身影，視線在他蒼白的臉上停留幾秒才移向他身側以肩膀支撐起他大半重量的McCoy，得到醫生一個介於憤怒和無可奈何之間的白眼，他轉而看回帶著一抹淺笑的男人，「……歡迎回到艦橋，艦長。」

瓦肯人的聲音和表情都一如平常，只在眼角邊緣的細紋洩露出一絲情緒波動，Kirk安靜凝視那雙巧克力色的眼、和無聲潛行在那雙眼曈深處宛如風暴的碎裂，容許自己為此心痛了一會兒，就一小會兒，他非常輕微地對Spock點點頭，「我得說，我自己也很高興。狀況報告。」

「接獲總部通知，星聯運輸艦佛羅倫斯號在此區域失去聯絡，當企業號到達此區域發現該艦遭受隱形船艦攻擊，依據船艦損傷分析，攻擊來自克林貢猛禽艦的可能性高達78.93%，」Spock迅速說明的音調冷靜、乾脆，就像他平時總會做的那樣，只是Kirk已經和他相處的足夠久，足夠聽出還留存在瓦肯人自控得宜的聲音底層那些壓力和憂慮，他可以感受到那些，以及那些東西帶給他的暖意和刺痛，而他毫不猶豫地將這些放置一旁。

「Mr. Sulu，給我佛羅倫斯號的影像，」Kirk快速交代，不用轉頭也能知道身邊的McCoy正以他那種慣常的慍怒眼神瞪著自己，或許也順便怒視Spock，但他一如往例無視了他。

「遵命，長官，」迅速將影像調至主螢幕，「很高興看到您站在這兒，艦長。」

「好主意，我大概該坐下來，免得我們的好醫生把我朝地板上扔，」對Sulu眨眨眼，Kirk讓邊嘀咕著「我是個醫生，不是高功能輔助架」的McCoy扶著他走向艦橋中央，步下階梯時微晃的身體幾乎毫不意外地被另一隻溫暖的手臂穩穩撐持，他的微笑留在眼角，「別抱怨那麼多，Bones，我們有隻煩人的隱形鳥得對付。」

「對，我就是抱怨個沒完，感覺到你漂亮的英雄形象就快被我謹慎的專業取代了嗎？」

Kirk這次真的笑了出來，他更往後靠進座椅中，知道McCoy就留在他身後一臂之距的地方，而Spock一步踏前在他身邊，他很輕地閉了閉眼，再睜時目光停在主螢幕裡的運輸艦上，「Mr. Spock。」

「是，艦長。」

「在我們到達之後，佛羅倫斯號是否繼續遭受攻擊？」

「不，各種跡象顯示停佛羅倫斯號在企業號抵達後一直維持同一狀態。」

微瞇起的眼注視船艦受損的部份，「生還跡象？」

「沒有發現任何倖存者。」

「那就怪了……損傷集中在艦橋部份──」他的思考被一次碰撞警告打斷，前方的Sulu飛快報出防護罩現況，Chekov轉回頭看著他，神色卻不見慌亂，「艦長，是否維持原撤退路線？」

「等等，」只以兩指指節撐著下顎，Kirk的視線不離那艘運輸艦，或說，他緊盯著那艘船的艦橋位置，「Chekov，給我從剛才到現在受到攻擊的座標圖；Sulu，調出猛禽艦的攻擊範圍資料，給我一個路徑比對。」

「遵命，長官。」

「Mr. Spock，」Kirk可以從肌膚邊緣的溫度感覺到瓦肯人應聲往自己靠近了一些，動作極其輕微，近乎本能反應，他在心裡那個想要更傾向他的衝動真正浮現之前放下了曲起的手臂，僅是如此，「我要你算出企業號繞過佛羅倫斯號的最小直徑和時間。」

Spock挑起眉，「佛羅倫斯號？」

「佛羅倫斯號。」他肯定地說，「Sulu，脈衝推進，和佛羅倫斯號保持近距離平行。」依然有些虛弱的聲音裡帶著無可摧毀的自信，一手輕放在扶手上，Kirk更靠進座位深處，直視前方的主螢幕的視線堅定，就像他清楚知道他的艦橋成員毫無疑問能夠達到他的要求，「讓我們來當一次Papageno吧。」


	4. Chapter 4

或許是企業號的行動讓敵人感到困惑，第一次攻擊只是堪堪擦過企業號邊緣，早有準備的Sulu依照Spock的計算讓企業號迅捷繞到佛羅倫斯號正下方，第二次攻擊來得迅速，卻一如Kirk所預料的誤擊佛羅倫斯號。

「逮到你了。」透過攻擊位置鎖定隱形船艦的座標，企業號的回擊第一擊便正中敵艦機翼，克林貢深緣色的船艦在主螢幕上浮現，Kirk挑起一個笑，「幹得好，Mr. Sulu。」

位於他斜前方的舵手無聲笑了起來，卻沒有放鬆注意力，「是否繼續攻擊？艦長。」

「唔，」盯著那艘船艦，Kirk卻想著之前佛羅倫斯號的情況，他微微皺起眉，還沒開口就感覺到身邊的Spock彎身靠向他，「艦長。」

「Spock？」

「我相當介意佛羅倫斯號的受損情形，」瓦肯人沉聲說，「損傷集中在艦橋，資料表示艦上應有48名船員，卻無人生還。」

Kirk點點頭，「我懂你的意思。Uhura。」

「是，長官？」

「開啟通訊，向對方廣播我們願意談判。」

Uhura停了幾秒後回頭報告，「對方沒有回應，艦長。」

「Sulu，光砲瞄準艦橋邊緣，調降攻擊等級。」

「已鎖定，艦長。」

「發射。」

光砲準確擊中猛禽號艦橋邊側，又隔了幾分鐘，通訊器急促響起時Uhura忍不住笑了出來，她低咳了聲整肅神色，「艦長，克林貢船艦要求通話。」

「拒絕。」

因為那毫不猶豫的回應飛快看了Kirk一眼，Uhura在轉回頭前注意到就連Spock也挑起了眉，卻沒有人提出疑問，「遵命，長官。」又隔了幾分鐘，通訊器再次響了起來，當然是錯覺但總讓人感受到一股強烈的怨恨，「艦長，克林貢船艦再次要求通話。」

「放上主螢幕。」

螢幕上的景象如果換個情況可能真的能讓Kirk笑出聲來，但他只是十分克制地注視螢幕上看來一片混亂的艦橋內部，和似乎因而受了輕傷的克林貢指揮官，「這裡是聯邦星艦企業號，我是艦長James Kirk。你們攻擊聯邦船艦的行為已違反和平協議，我有權要求克林貢帝國為此負起全責。」

「Kirk艦長，」生硬的英語一定程度能夠讓人判斷對方的階級，克林貢的指揮官惡狠狠地瞪著他，「你憑什麼說我攻擊你們那艘破船？」

Kirk眨眨眼，「或許就憑你們船上的佛羅倫斯號生還者？」

克林貢的指揮官瞪大眼，或許是震驚讓他一時忘記掩飾情緒，他微微張著口，「你怎麼知、」驚覺不對，他猛地閉上嘴，又隔了一小會兒才勉強回應，「證據！地球人。」

「艦長，我們的確缺乏證據，」Spock悄聲說，「佛羅倫斯號尚有倖存者即使符合邏輯但僅為推論。」

以一個輕柔的手勢示意Spock噤聲，Kirk的視線不離螢幕上的克林貢指揮官，只在上身略微前傾的肢體動作中透出難以動搖的強勢，「如果你允許，我們會派人登艦搜查，如果找不到，我將公開道歉、賠償一切損失並自處處分。」

即使冠上假設語句這依然是個威脅而非徵詢，克林貢的指揮官明顯遲疑了短暫的時間，他的嘴唇動了動，還沒真的發出任何聲音，Kirk又說，「但假設，只是假設，我真的找到佛羅倫斯號的生還者？」

「……」克林貢的指揮官恨恨瞪著Kirk，隔了好一陣子才狠啐了口，「以你的說法，地球人，假設真的有那些生還者，但我就不交還給你你又能怎樣？攻擊我的船艦好讓你的人先死在我手上？」

Kirk的眼眨也不眨，「也許，但你一定也很清楚這表示你，和你的船員全部不可能離開這個區域。」

「你錯了，愚蠢的地球人。死亡對克林貢人而言從來不足為懼。」

「當然，」Kirk注視指揮官的雙眼，神色從容，「我們的第一次攻擊就毀了你們的能源艙吧？要讓維生系統保持運作你就必須犧牲其他，在無法使用複製機的狀況下你們可以撐多久？我多的是時間和你在這裡閒聊，你的戰士們不吃不睡又可以撐多久？」

「你、」或許是怒極反笑，克林貢的指揮官怨毒地瞪大雙眼，「我手上有十幾個地球人，一天無法脫困我就一天宰一個烤來吃，你想把我們餓死，我就每天烤你的人給你看！」

那個畫面驟不及防躍進腦海，Kirk深吸了口氣想壓下那瞬間強烈的反胃感，卻還是幾不可察地畏縮了一下，他感覺到一個觸碰落在平放的手臂上方，輕柔卻毫不遲疑地落下就像那些指尖天生就該待在那裡，他突然能夠喘過氣來，而一隻敦實的手掌輕輕搭在他肩後，一個不會被看見的位置，那讓他真正能夠微笑，即使只是嘴角非常細微地動了一下。「據我所知，凌虐戰俘從來就稱不上克林貢的榮譽，」他淡淡地說，就像那些字眼對他從不曾造成任何影響。

「……」克林貢的指揮官像是因而冷靜下來，他身旁的軍官似乎非常小聲地叫了他，他飛快轉頭兇狠丟出幾句怒吼又轉回，「我要討論時間。」

「請，」Kirk非常輕微地擺了擺手，「我期待著你的回應。」

通訊中斷，Kirk很輕很輕地吁了口氣，「Mr. Spock。」

「是，艦長？」

「你認為克林貢人會不會妥協？」

「我相信艦長已經充份展現出不受人質箝制的決心，接受談判符合邏輯，但由於克林貢人並不以理性著稱，我認為他們拒絕的可能性並不低。」

「Bones？」

「你不該拿人質冒險，」McCoy的聲音比他的表情更加嚴肅一些，「要是他們真的先殺人質怎麼辦？」

「嗯，怎麼辦呢。」Kirk笑著覆述，那讓McCoy衝著他猛翻白眼，「正經點！」

看見Spock飛快看了McCoy一眼就像丟出個沉默的同意，Kirk搖搖頭，「克林貢人沒有帶走俘虜的習慣，你們也看到了損傷報告，他們異常節制，癱瘓動力之後的攻擊都針對艦橋，造成一定傷害之後就停手，我認為這艘船上有他們需要的人。」

「所以他們不會輕易殺死人質？」McCoy問。

「或許吧，」轉向主螢幕，Kirk的目光沉穩，「或許。」

★

 

最終克林貢人勉強同意了Kirk提出的建議，釋回所有人質，企業號將他們留在此地自行離開。  
也是在平安接回所有人質（總數更多於克林貢指揮官之前所說的十餘人，事實上，在那一波偷襲中喪生的船員共計7名，尚有41名生還者）後才終於知道克林貢人竟帶走了所有俘虜的原因：這些人是準備前往鄰近殖民星的新移民，其中包含幾名武器專家和植物學者。

「他們要求我們將技術轉移給克林貢帝國，如果不聽話就把我們全殺光，」看來餘悸猶存的學者們說，「但我想他們根本不曉得我們之中到底哪一個才是真正擁有技術的人，我們也不說。所以他們殺了艦長和主要船員們，把其他人全部帶走。」

「非常聰明，各位，」Kirk在聽完他們的遭遇後如此評價，「非常。」

「也許吧，Kirk艦長，」其中一名武器專家謹慎地說，聽起來經過深思熟慮，「為了生存，或許我們再被關上一陣子就會開始把技術出賣給那些獨裁者也不一定。」

而Kirk只是靜靜看著他，和他身邊陷入沉默的那一小群人，「即使如此，也沒有人能夠責怪你們，」他停了一停，聲音和眼神都不帶有一絲一毫的責備或批判，「除了你們自己。」

安置完所有獲救的生還者之後，Kirk終於在差一點歪倒McCoy身上前一刻被早幾小時前就低聲罵個不停的醫官硬架出艦橋，有些意外（但從另一角度來說，似乎也並不那麼意外）的，是他的大副幾乎隨後一步就跟進了高速電梯。

McCoy看了Spock一眼，就像他一點也不為此驚訝。Kirk半倚靠著他的醫官兼好友，視線卻停在瓦肯人臉側，在那些端整、嚴謹的肌肉線條上；在那些眼睛下方被壓力生硬烙下的陰影、盤旋在眉宇之間的緊張疲憊、以及輕抿的雙唇之間似乎不知該如何成形的憂慮和痛苦上，Kirk凝視著那些，特別是那些痛苦，重新意識到之前被自己擱置一旁的心痛，而這次那些暖意和刺痛失去阻攔，悄無聲息擴散開來，即使他是James Kirk──正因為他是James Kirk──也幾乎感覺無措，幾乎。

「Spock，」他說，聲音如此低沉而輕柔，彷彿城牆上發自鬼魂的細語，「來，來這裡。」

Spock轉身直面他的艦長，雙手垂放身側，肢體和表情都平淡無波，只有單邊挑高的眉滿是不解，「艦長？」

而正是那雙眼底被小心翼翼包裹起來，卻同時又像是天真到沒有想過掩飾的傷痕纍纍推開了Kirk曾有過的任何猶豫──如果他真的想過要猶豫。他一步踏前，雙手在他的大副所有警覺之前已經握住了瓦肯人的手臂，再一步，他的身體隨著雙手環過肩膀再穿過後背的動作緊貼上瓦肯人的，「哈，」他在Spock僵直的胸前哼哼，溫熱的氣息散在鎖骨上方，不需任何佐證，只因為這個人是Spock，僅因如此他便能透徹了解他現在有多麼手足無措，而那很好、不能更好了。

「我很高興你在那裡，」Kirk的聲音停在肩窩，Spock可以聽見，雖然他不懂自己為什麼隔了好一會兒才能把這個句子和自己的理解連結到一起。「和這裡，」Kirk輕聲說，像是同時微笑起來，在那一刻，非常短暫又彷彿無比悠長的一刻，瓦肯人的視線裡只剩下他的艦長就像那是一切的中心，他凝視著地球人圓鈍的耳朵輪廓，在笑意中柔軟震顫的細小絨毛，和隱約掠過的一抹紅暈。  
那就是一切的中心。

「那，」Spock沉聲說，沒有注意到自己的聲音處於一種過度乾燥的沙啞，他為此困惑地停頓了一下，「是我的──」

「噢看在上帝份上，如果你說那是你的責任，我就和Jim聯手把你打死在這！」

那個永遠讓人摸不透為何能夠同時既暴躁又溫情的聲音在旁低吼，Spock因此非常細微地縮了一下，「事實從不因隱藏不言改變，醫生，」Spock這麼說，音調客觀而乾脆，正如他平常的表現。

Kirk在瓦肯人胸前大笑起來，他終於放開了他，溫熱的手指順著瓦肯人手臂滑過，最終安撫似地在他手背上停留了一小會兒，或許只有幾秒，他帶著還懸在眼角的笑意往後一步﹐歪斜斜站著，身體重心巧妙落在一個可以輕鬆面對Spock又能隨時靠回McCoy身上的位置，「我真的一點也不奇怪你會這麼說，Mr. Spock。」

Spock靜靜回望著他，和在他身後一步之距猛翻白眼的McCoy，「這符合邏輯，」他回應，看見兩名人類果然因此用他們各自的方式笑個不停。  
而這很好，不能更好了。


	5. Chapter 5

「我知道你沒什麼食慾，聰明鬼，但你能不能就是、」

「我試了，Bones，」那聽起來幾乎像是撒嬌，只要能夠忽略聲音中隱約的憤怒，「但我真的──夠了。」

「就多一、三口也不行？」McCoy坐在Kirk的病床邊，往前弓著身體讓眼睛和Kirk維持平行，後者正用食指把食盤嫌棄地推開而下一秒McCoy就把它推回原位，「我挺喜歡吃這個的，」他在收回手時順道拿起一片萵苣塞進嘴裡，節制地輕咬，「就連我女兒都肯吃。」

「如果你試圖暗示我不如一個小女孩，」Kirk緊盯著他，明亮的棕色眼睛似笑非笑，他正介於惱火和快被逗笑又不想真的任由McCoy如願的變換不定間，他看著McCoy又吃了一小塊水煮馬鈴薯，搖搖頭，一定程度從對食物的緊張中放鬆下來，「我真的不餓。」

「你以為我不知道你平常會吃多少東西？」雖然這麼說，McCoy也沒有更多勉強他的意思，「但如果你持續只想用這麼一點點食物養活自己，我就要考慮給你注射營業劑了。」

「我──」Kirk停頓了幾秒，他聳聳肩試圖帶過這個話題，「我就只是需要點時間，沒事的。」

McCoy琢磨著今天、這一餐可以逼他到什麼程度。Kirk已經持續這種神色平常但食不下嚥的狀況將近兩週，毒性的代謝狀況在普朗人毫不藏私的醫療資訊幫助下比之前預估的更好，另外兩名軍官復原的不錯，對進食有些歇斯底里，但那很正常，只要想到他們在那個星球上是以什麼維生，McCoy相信絕大多數人類都會歇斯底里，不過他們還好，雖然McCoy有些懷疑他們在最後那幾天的精神狀態是不是還能算是正常，但他們活下來了，而現在都在恢復。  
反而是能夠安慰那兩名屬下的Kirk，McCoy可以看出他很努力，試圖讓一切看起來沒什麼不對勁，但做為他的醫生、他的好友，Kirk若無其事的反應只會讓他更覺得其中有鬼。

「好吧，」McCoy的視線飛快掃過餐盤上殘餘的食物，半份沙拉、沒喝幾口的濃湯，和幾片麵包，他在心裡嘆息表面卻不動聲色，「如果你想吃點什麼？」

「我會告訴你的，Bones，」Kirk很淺很淺地拉高嘴角，「謝了。」

過於短促的道謝顯得異常誠懇，和真實，McCoy在嘆息前站起身，正想伸手去收拾餐盤卻聽見身後有人輕敲艙門，他在回頭之前就笑了起來，或許不完全刻意，卻把才拿起的餐盤又放了回去。

「艦長，如果你尚未進入休息時間？」低沉的嗓音在並不大的艙房裡響起，聽起來意外地帶有一股暖意，Kirk咧開一抹笑，「來得正好，Spock，我正覺得無聊。」

「提醒你，被你說『無聊』的那個時間點你正在和我說話！」

對McCoy半真半假的抱怨丟去個「別計較那麼多」的眨眼，Kirk看著他的大副在床邊站定，下一秒注意力就移到了留下不少食物的餐盤，Kirk在Spock動了動嘴唇，像是正考慮著如何開口前轉開頭，目光閃爍，「我剛被罵過一次，Mr. Spock。」

瓦肯人很快地看了McCoy一眼，得到一個無奈的聳肩，他沉默了一會兒，並不甘願──甚至是艱難──地放棄了逼迫他的艦長更多吃下一些食物的衝動，他略微彎下身，將手上的PADD轉向Kirk，「收到一封來自普朗星艦的訊息，發信人為指揮官Dr. Miri。」

Kirk在聽見那個名字時幾乎無意識地畏縮了一下，原本平放在床墊上的手指悄悄挪進薄被邊緣，Spock注意到了那個卻對此不置一詞。「哦，」Kirk嘶聲說，表情和語氣都平靜無波，「你看過了？」

「一部份，是的。很抱歉，但普朗人似乎對分享訊息態度開放，我在發現這應是給予艦長的私人訊息時便中斷了閱讀，」他回答。

「我相信應該沒什麼不能讓你聽見的事情，」Kirk很快地笑了下，「既然聽了開頭，那麼也好，陪我看完它，」他轉頭對McCoy抬了抬下巴，「Bones？」

McCoy聳聳肩移到病床另一側，斜斜靠在一旁，「我記得普朗星之前把所有的醫療和植物資料一口氣全傳過來了不是？」」

「是的，那是因為普朗星系對外通訊在這個時期非常容易受到等離子風暴影響，為了避免疏漏才會一次性的交換資源。」Spock有些猶豫是否要將餐盤從架在病床上的置物台上挪開，最終他選擇拿著PADD坐下，一手搭在Kirk身側，另一手扶著PADD，他說：「事實上，我對於Uhura能夠和該船艦保持一定程度的通訊相當訝異。」

沒有預期出現的名字讓Kirk猛地挑起眉，「Uhura？我們的Uhura？」

「肯定的。」

Kirk幾乎能從Spock挑眉的角度看出他或許正想著「普朗星同時存有一名名為Uhura的女性通訊官的可能性」這種問題，但他聰明地不說出來，「所以，我們的Uhura……和普朗的指揮官連絡，然後他發了一封私人訊息給我？」

「正是如此。」Spock的回答讓Kirk微微睜圓了眼，他笑了起來，「這下我真的好奇內容會是什麼了。」

快速調出影像訊息，顯現在PADD上的指揮官臉色有些蒼白，含笑的表情卻依然帶有他那種研究者的爽朗，他抬起手打了個招呼，開口的第一句就差點讓Kirk哽住呼吸。  
『嗨，Kirk艦長，你看，我的推論是正確的！』他說，甚至有點過於興高采烈，他一邊調整鏡頭下移，另一手拉開原本蓋住雙腿的毯子，露出一小截光滑蒼白的皮膚，『下肢再生的速度和健康程度都很完美，我有點想再切一、』像是有人在鏡頭外高聲呼喊，那讓指揮官吐了吐舌頭，『開玩笑的。之前有人認為我們的再生能力是偶發的返祖現象，不過我現在有點新想法。如果可能的話我會把這個做為一個新的研究專題，或許對組織再生、傷肢重健等等醫學研究有更多幫助，也可能不只對普朗人有效，我還不確定。』

Kirk看著指揮官溫和的笑臉，可能隔了好一陣子才意識到有一隻手覆在自己不知何時緊握成拳的手上，細緻的重量傳來的熱度和壓力彷彿能把一切牢牢固定在那裡；有另一隻手鬆鬆搭在他肩上，他幾乎可以感覺到那份溫暖以某種不可理喻的方式幫助他穩定呼吸，「播完它，Spock，」他低聲說，幾乎聽不出一絲異樣，而他的大副無聲照辦了，指尖劃過螢幕讓那張笑臉又一次動作起來。

『Kirk艦長，正如我們當時所說的，用最小的損失保護最多的人，這對我們來說很有意義，我們免除了遭受看著親愛的朋友們在我們面前死去的痛苦，比起切掉一隻手一條腿，那更讓我難受到不行，』他停頓了一下，直視鏡頭的樣子冷靜卻飽含關懷，『我很慶幸那天在七號星上和你們一起遇難的是我們，這或許是最好的結果了。』他又一次露出那個爽朗的笑，『最後，如果下次還有機會再見，能否讓我認識一下你美麗的通訊官？我們的通訊人員對於有人能從這種距離，穿透離子風暴把訊息完整送進來又帶出去非常佩服，我想我們的通訊技術還有很多可以精進的空間，可以和你們學習討論我們會很開心的！那就一切拜託了，我很期待下次可以再和你們見面。』指揮官最終做了一個豎起兩指輕碰下顎的動作後結束訊息，Kirk無聲地跟著做了一次，帶著真誠的敬意，「這個動作在普朗星表示感謝，」他解釋。

「我倒是對他說的再生能力很有興趣……」McCoy在旁嘀咕，一隻手臂還擱在Kirk肩上，「這個星球的人居然有再生能力，就像蚯蚓那樣？」

Kirk刻意皺起眉，聽起來有些自嘲，「Bones，你讓我更不舒服了。」

輕哼了聲當作回應，McCoy側身直接坐在病床上，距離他的艦長只有一臂之遙，「我就是喜歡這樣，讓你 _痛不欲生_ 。」

「我早就知道這件事了，」Kirk白了McCoy一眼，身體其他部位都一動不動，又隔了好一會兒，他在意識到不論是McCoy或Spock都沒有改變姿勢的打算後很輕很輕地挑起眉，他又一次看向他的朋友們，在兩人的沉默中察覺一絲不經溝通但已然成形的決心，那有些尷尬，因為他一點都不喜歡成為這兩個人共同針對的目標，這一定程度意味著他很難真正脫離這個困境。Kirk嘆了口氣，動作小得幾乎難以辦視，「我很難忍受饑荒，或任何相似的狀況，」目光或許不是故意地停留在那些依然輕壓在自己拳頭上的手指上，在那些遠較地球人蒼白敏感的指節上，他終於說，音調很輕，聽來緊張而尖銳，「從……很多年前開始。」

越過Kirk，Spock和視線和McCoy在半空飛快交錯，McCoy在皺眉和吼些什麼東西之間選擇了前者，反而是Spock開了口，「你是指Tarsus IV？」

「他……」Kirk停頓了下，似乎在考慮是否要說出那個人的名字最終卻只是搖搖頭，「我被分配在得到食物配給的這一邊，沒有人知道另一邊的狀況……可笑的或許是，沒有人知道有『另一邊』。我們接收到的資訊一面倒地顯示有很多人病了、死了，但情況正在被控制，我們的活動範圍和資訊都被限制，有人覺得不對，但很快地他們都安靜下來，或是離開，沒有任何一個離開的人回來，而管理者告訴我們他們都死了。」

那些狹小卻異常整潔的居室，和被嚴密監控的公共空間，人們幾乎不再交談，即使交換集字片語也總是眼神閃爍。警察接管所有區域，私人領域越來越少、越來越小，就像每日配額越來越低的糧食。那時的Kirk還太過年青，年青到難以從片面的資訊去推知到底發生了什麼，他只能憑著直覺判斷事情一定和管理者們說的不一樣，和那個人說的不一樣。  
當他注意到身邊來去的人似乎越來越集中在和自己差不多的年齡層，當他發現警察們好像都有看來相似的容貌，他終於決定他得離開「這一邊」，無論如何他都必須親眼去看看，看看外面是不是真的如那個人所宣稱的，「只有疾病和死亡」。

很不幸，是的。  
和那緘默、慘白的安全區域相比，真實才是地獄。

「我找到了Tom……我曾經以為他死了，至少我聽說他死了，他告訴我他和他年幼的妹妹因為健康因素不能進入安全區，而整個星球僅存的食物都被集中在那裡，這一邊的人不能進入那一邊，這裡沒有食物，當少數能夠果腹的存糧消耗殆盡，」Kirk的聲音低得幾不可聞，他隱約感覺到有股重量推開他緊握的拳頭，乾燥的皮膚貼上他汗溼的掌心，他握住了那些手指，圓而短的指甲不小心刮過指腹，他可以感覺到對方僵了一瞬，卻在他下意識要抽開手的同時更用力壓住了他。Kirk看著面前的瓦肯人，在那張平淡的臉上看見或許毫無自覺的悲傷，他深吸了口氣，再開口時聲音竟不如自己以為的破碎，「剩下的只有人。」

「……God，」McCoy倒抽了口氣，他想尖叫或拿些什麼東西砸在那個已經死去的劊子手臉上，但他所做的只是抓緊了自己的手，表情痛苦不堪，「Jim……」

「當在七號星上，Dr. Miri對我說，他認為只有他們才是唯一地球人吃了不會立即死亡的食物，建議我們『最好從腳開始，損失最小』的那個時候，我想到的是Tomas因為病毒感染，已經半邊扭曲了的臉，我們約定了一定要活著離開那裡，即使要吞下對方的屍體也、」

他的指尖在Spock掌心微微打顫，而瓦肯人幾乎不假思索地用自己的手指圈住了他，「Kodos已經得到了制裁，艦長。」他低聲說，即使發現Kirk在聽見那個名字時飛快眨著眼睛也不為所動，「那個Tarsus IV已經不存在了。」

「對，那混蛋就死在我們面前，得不到任何同情，」McCoy略微壓低了聲音，述說的方式就像他形容的是一頓糟透了的昨日晚餐，而現下那些頭疼和脖子僵硬都只是宿醉帶來的討厭作用，「你親眼看見的！」

「是啊，我看見了，」Kirk閉了閉眼，終於意識到那個重量是Spock的手，指尖很淺很淺地摳進手背薄薄的皮膚，有某種令人穩定的溫暖從接觸的地方傳開，他可以感覺到自己原本繃緊的肌肉從那些相連的地方放鬆、舒展開來，他嘆了口氣，「我很清楚那是過去的事，只是……」他的目光落在面前裝著食物的餐盤上，「當我回到一艘星艦上，安全的環境，豐富的食物，你們知道我的感覺是什麼？」沒等兩人回答他已經又說：「荒謬。我感覺荒謬。」

「進食、渴望進食，是生物維持自身生命的本能反應，」Spock的聲音客觀而理智，即使他還緊握著Kirk的手沒有放開，「為了生存所做的選擇不存有對錯。」

「而僅有做出選擇的人能決定是否責怪自己，」Kirk低語，聲音很輕，態度卻很堅定，「不，我不責怪自己。」

Spock微微前傾著身體，似乎還想說些什麼，一旁的McCoy卻嘆了口氣，他知道、或說猜到Spock還在試圖逼迫Kirk，但現在的McCoy有些難以承受那些，「放過他吧，Spock，」他說，又一次決定屈服於Kirk的意志，就像他多半時候會做的那樣，「他就是……需要點時間。」

瓦肯人很快地看了醫生一眼，並不是責難卻也明顯不準備接受，他的視線在那些被擱置的食物上停留了一小會兒，「生命藉由攝取足夠的食物而延續，僅基於此，Jim，僅基於此，」他伸手拿起一片麵包，對Kirk和McCoy訝異的注視彷彿毫無所覺，他只是將那片麵包放在Kirk唇邊，「我對延續我面前此一生命的所有食物都心存感激。」

張開口或許有一部份是因為驚嚇，而促使他咬下第一口卻完全只是因為那雙巧克力色的眼睛深處毫不掩飾的祈求。他在舌尖嚐到一絲很淡很淡的汗味時才驚覺自己就著Spock的手吃下了那一整片麵包，一旁的McCoy彷彿見獵心喜地拿起湯匙，「雖然涼了，但味道不錯。」McCoy說，聽起來有些過於迫不及待。  
Kirk在他舀起湯塞進自己嘴裡之前伸手搶下那隻湯匙，對放開手中那份溫暖感到一陣莫名的失落。「好了，Bones，」他在McCoy把餐盤又推回面前時忍不住笑了起來，Kirk自己舀了口湯，停了幾秒，又喝了第二口。

Spock和McCoy安靜地陪著他慢慢吃完了餐盤上所有的食物，直到Kirk放下餐具，McCoy才重重嘖了一聲，「比我女兒還難伺候，」他抱怨，假裝自己和其他人都感覺不到他臉上的微笑。

「這是你今天第二次把我比喻成一個不討人喜歡的小女孩了，醫生，」Kirk慍怒地瞇起眼，即使他眼裡的笑意徹頭徹尾地出賣了他，「不過，只在現在，我勉強願意忍耐。」

「別說得好像你真想當個不討人喜歡的小女生一樣，」McCoy翻著白眼，拿起餐盤塞到Spock手上，很快地整理好病床讓Kirk能舒適地躺平，「好吧，小女孩，要是累了就睡會兒。」

有點想要提出抗議，但久違的飽足感的確帶來一陣陣睡意，Kirk半闔著眼，看見他的大副彎下腰，像是伸手把被角塞到他肩下，動作微小而謹慎，那不知為何讓他感覺平靜，真正的平靜。「謝謝你，Mr. Spock，」他說，沒有意識到自己正打著呵欠，那讓這個簡單的句子聽起來就像是幼貓的呼嚕。

而他的大副在床邊凝視著他，直到Kirk完全閉上了眼睛，「晚安，」他低語，以他特有的溫情，「艦長。」

 

★

「指揮官抵達艦橋。」

領航員略帶口音的聲音爽朗，Spock快步進入艦橋，看見Uhura轉頭對他露出一個詢問的眼神，他很輕地點點頭，而她滿意地笑了起來，旋身面對控制台，「指揮官，收到總部訊息，要求我們將佛羅倫斯號拖到DX-28太空站。」

「了解，」Spock微微頜首，他緩步走向艦橋中央，「Chokev，設定航線；Mr. Sulu，通知輪機室準備拖曳，」他看見前方的兩人各自點了頭，動作堅定俐落，一如他們該有的樣子，Spock安靜了非常短暫的一瞬，而後坐了下來，在艦橋中心，艦長座位上。  
「出發。」


End file.
